fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Battle On Mustafar (Star Wars/Harry Potter Crossover)
You cannot make the Netherrealm a living planet! In fact, no one can! The Netherrealm always will exist as a dead world. If you attempt to make the Netherrealm a living planet, then there will be a battle on Mustafar! Darth Vader's fighter sliced silently through the sky closely followed by Darth Mage in another fighter. The two star crafts swooped downwards and ejected their landing gear before landing almost silently on the landing pad. Both climbed from their fighters and pulled the hoods on their robes over their heads. "Stay with the ship R2," Darth Vader instructed his droid companion. He did not want his actions recorded or even seen by anyone but his padawan. He had been sent to this place to kill the Separatists Council and anyone that stood in his way. His orders were clear and even though at this moment Vader was too consumed by the dark side to turn back, he still was reassuring himself inside that this was for the Republic. Vader snapped back to attention and began walking quickly forward towards the door. Darth Sidious had supplied Vader and Mage with all of the security codes so they could bypass the Separatists Security undetected. The door broke apart quietly and allowed the two Sith entrance. It didn't take long for the two to reach the main room where the entire council was. A few lefts, a couple rights, and one elevator lead them directly to the door of the room. The door split in half, Vader and Mage waked inside the room quietly. "Ah Lord Vader and Darth Mage!" one of the Separatist Council members called out walking towards them with open arms. "The Emperor told us to expect you." The council member moved closer to Darth Mage. "And you are?" he demanded rudely. In a flash Mage had summoned his lightsaber and sliced the councilman in half. The others broke into a hysteria running around the room frantically. There was no way out but the doorway behind Darth Vader and Darth Mage. Vader summoned his lightsaber and forced the blade out then stepped to the right and ended the nearest councilman. Mage used the force and tossed two more back into a wall making blood push from their shattered frames. A councilman sprang up from nowhere and began letting off shots from a blaster. Vader spun and easily slapped away every shot before turning and beheading the councilman execution style. Mage used the force and summoned the blaster then began shooting down the remaining Separatists council members. Finally only one was left, Nute Gunray, cowering in the farthest corner from the action. Vader and Mage stood on either side of him staring down at the shivering creature. "P-Please," he stammered. "Lord Sidious promised us peace! We only want-"He meant you in pieces," Vader interrupted him. Mage dragged his lightsaber across Nute Gunray's chest finishing the last of the Separatist leaders. "I'm going outside," Vader said blankly, showing no emotion after being involved in that slaughter. ... "The Separatist Council is dead master," Vader told the small blue display of Darth Sidious. "Excellent, Excellent." Sidious repeated several times. "Send a message to the Trade Federation ships. Tell them the entire Separatist droid army is to be shut down immediately." "Yes Master," Vader replied obediently. "Also Lord Vader I've sent Asajj Ventress to join you and Darth Mage on Mustafar." Sidious added. "What for Master?" Vader questioned. "Watch for coming danger Lord Vader. Her assistance will be helpful to you and Darth Mage in the future." Sidious replied then closed the connection. As the connection closed Asajj Ventress fighter pulled and landed next to Darth Mage's on the docking bay. The slender woman leapt from her seat and flipped, landing directly in front of Darth Vader and Darth Mage. "I've been instructed to assist the both of you," She hissed. Vader opened his mouth to say something when he noticed Padmé Amidala ship floating down from the sky. He pushed past Asajj and headed for the ship's opening hatch. Padmé came walking slowly from the hatch, holding her stomach and the wall for support. "Padmé what are you doing here?" Vader asked. "I heard terrible things about you Anakin," Padmé said reaching out and falling into her loves arms. "Obi-Wan told me you murdered a group of younglings and other insane things." She paused and stared into his eyes. "I just needed to be with you. To look you in the eyes and know that they were lies." Padmé stared up into Anakin's eyes and paused. Her facial expression changed and she took a step back. "You did do it. Didn't you?" she demanded. Vader reached for her and she pulled back. "I did what I did for the Republic! For us and our future!" Vader shouted. "Anakin how could you?" Tears began to swell up in Padmé's eyes. "I won't lose you the way I lost my mother!" Vader bellowed. "I'm becoming more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed. Only my power can save your life!" "I don't even know you anymore," Padmé burst into full blown crying now. "You've changed Anakin. You're not Anakin anymore." "I did this for you!" Vader screamed again. "Stop shouting at her Anakin!" Obi-Wan stepped from the hatch followed by Harry and Hermione. "RON!" Hermione screamed when she noticed he was standing in the distance. She started to run towards him but Harry grabbed her arm and stopped her. "He's a Sith now Hermione," Harry said coldly. "Remember what we came here to do." "RON STOP THIS!" Hermione began tearing up and pleading with her old friend. "You brought them here!" Vader shouted pointing at Padmé. "You brought them here to kill me." "No Anakin." Padmé tearfully replied. "Never." "LIAR!" In a fit of rage Vader caught his beloved Padmé in a tight Force Choke. He held the grip tight for a few moments. "LET HER GO ANAKIN!" Obi-Wan bellowed stepping forward. Darth Mage and Asajj Ventress walked directly beside Darth Vader silently. He released Padmé from the Force Choke and let her body collapse to the ground. Obi-Wan, Harry and Hermione circled around and leaned over to check her pulse. "If you're not with me then you're my enemy." Vader said coldly. Obi-Wan was shocked. He stood silently for a moment while Harry and Hermione took places at his side. "Only a Sith deals in absolutes. I will do what I must." Obi-Wan slowly reached and made the blue blade appear from his lightsaber. "You will try," Vader shot back quickly drawing his blue bladed lightsaber and leading forward engaging Obi-Wan. Hermione used the force to push Asajj backwards as she charged forward brandishing her green lightsaber. Asajj summoned both her red sabers and lunged forward trying to drive them both through Hermione but the Jedi/Witch skillfully blocked. Harry and Ron stood staring at each other while their companions dueled beside them, neither saying a word just staring almost unblinking and not breathing. "What the hell is going on Ron?" Harry finally demanded. "Weak little Ronald Weasly is no more," Darth Mage shot back. "I am Darth Mage now." "Why are you doing this?" Harry asked a hint of pain in his voice. "You were my best friend. My brother." "You stole her from me!" Mage shouted back. "She was mine!" "You turned to the dark side because Hermione loves me?" Harry was shocked. "I didn't steal anything she picked me and you were jealous." "When I'm done with you she'll be picking up your different pieces." Mage replied and summoned the lightsaber that was sitting at his waist. Harry did the same. "So be it." They circled each other slowly moving around; suddenly Mage charged forward and began taking the offensive. He swung powerful and precise strikes forcing Harry to take steps backwards and defend himself. Mage was using the anger and resent he felt towards Harry to give him more power like Darth Sidious had told him. He could feel the force inside him growing stronger the angrier he got. Harry blocked high but Mage lifted his leg and booted Harry in the chest sending him stumbling backwards. Mage started to walk forward but Harry opened his palm and fired off a huge red and black blasting charm. Mage barely leapt to the side dodging the deadly attack then rolled to his feet and drew his wand. Harry spun his lightsaber around and came forward while Mage mumbled a quick spell and shot it from his wand. Harry rolled under the attack and tried to slice Mage's ankles off but the Sith jumped up dodging and began attacking right back. The two Wizard/Jedi's sabers locked together and began buzzing loudly as they stared hatefully at each other. Harry pulled back then came forward swinging his lightsaber like a helicopter. Darth Mage jumped back out of range then pulled his foot back and kicked the air catching Harry with a Force Kick. Harry felt a massive pressure in his hips and ribs before he was flung to the right several feet. Darth Mage grinned and dragged his lightsaber's blade along the ground slightly as he stalked forward. Harry was not unconscious, just waiting. The second Mage was in range Harry lifted him from the ground with Force Grip then flung him backwards into several large canisters. The young Jedi then searched for and summoned his lightsaber before moving towards Mage's crumpled body. "Finished Ron?" Harry taunted knowing his old friend was far from done. It hurt Harry that they had reached such a point in their friendship. Ron was like a brother to him but he was consumed by the dark side and had to be stopped. Darth Mage quickly climbed to his feet grimacing. "I said don't call me that!" he bellowed and charged forward. Their lightsabers collided together causing a dazzling display of sparks to fill the air. Mage face twisted with disgust and he swung his lightsaber again with more force and anger. Harry pulled his lightsaber up to defend the attack but was sent back a few inches from the impact. He had no time to react and was forced immediately to fend off Darth Mage's relentless advance. Mage swung from the right then downward, left and up again swinging his lightsaber with one hand in an unorthodox manner. Darth Mage then took a step to the right and attempted to slice Harry across the neck, down the chest, on the thigh and then the shoulder. Harry was masterfully fending off everything perfectly. But Darth Mage was swelling with anger inside him and had bountiful amounts of energy burning inside him. He would not tire soon. He pressed forward growing more angry by the second swinging his lightsaber like a baseball bat with both hands at Harry. Harry barely leapt backwards dodging the deadly swing. Mage spun and blocked Harries lightsaber on his right then deflected a slice aimed at his waistline. Harry had stolen the offensive and was no pounding away at Darth Mage's defenses. The Sith however was proving to be just as skilled as Harry with a lightsaber as he seemed to effortlessly protect himself from all angles. The two began to exchange rapid blows both attempting to make a real advance towards victory. Mage swung from the right, Harry defended but the power from the strike knocked his lightsaber down. Mage drove his fist into Harries check making him stumble back a few steps. "This fight is over!" he grumbled advancing forward. Mage lifted his lightsaber above the fallen Jedi preparing to finish him. At the last moment Harry lifted his lightsaber and blocked holding Mage at bay for a few seconds. "Advada Kadvera," Harry grunted. Darth Mage felt a sudden chill spread throughout his body. He looked down and saw Harries palm near his stomach. In all his rage and anger he didn't notice Harry was on blocking his strike with one hand leaving his other hand free to attack with wand-less magic. But he didn't even have enough time to think about that. Meer seconds after he looked down all the life left Darth Mage's body and he collapsed limply onto the docking bay, dead. Harry exhaled deeply and looked down at his best friend's body lying dead by his own hand. Born Ronald Weasly died Darth Mage. ---- Hermione ducked, stepped back then blocked Asajj left lightsaber. Hermione hated this ugly woman and had secretly wanted to revenge on her since their first encounter during the Battle on Ilum. 'So far so good,' she thought blocking both lightsabers back to back as she stepped strategically around the landing platform. Hermione back stepped then pushed Asajj right lightsaber upwards and ducked the left leaving the Sith assassin completely open. Hermione caught her with a powerful Force Push sending Asajj slamming into the ground. Ventress however was back on her feet in seconds and smacked away Hermione's attempt at finishing her. Ventress then tried to catch Hermione with a spin kick that got ducked forcing her into a 360 degree spin. Hermione ducked and moved backwards then began attacking Ventress again this time swinging her lightsaber faster and fiercer. Ventress was moving like the wind dodging and blocking every one of Hermione's attacks then somehow kicked her square in the face. Hermione collapsed backwards but used the force to push back to her feet. Asajj wasted no time and was on her like a hawk swinging her lighstabers wild and untamed from every possible angle. Hermione skipped backwards as she was forced to think only for the moment and defend herself from a certain death. Asajj Ventress stayed on the offensive for a long time spinning her duel lightsabers smoothly through the thick Mustafar air, each attack mere inches from slaying Hermione. But she was well trained by Master Windu and would not be easily defeated. Hermione was on her P's and Q's as she loved to say and Asajj could not penetrate her defenses for the moment. Ventress however was well trained by Count Dooku and knew how to use the terrain to her advantage in battle. She used the force to fling a canister at Hermione from behind clipped her on the shoulder. Hermione cried out and fell forward collapsing to the ground in front of Asajj Ventress feet. The snake-like woman laughed knowing that victory was in her grip at that moment. "You will never defeat me Jedi," She spat. "You are weak! Your order is weak!" Ventress began to circle slowly around Hermione. "You fear your anger and rage and try to contain it but I embrace and use as a weapon!" Hermione's breathing picked up and she realized what she had to do if she wanted to live through this battle. She used the force to drag Ventress feet from beneath her forcing her to trip and giving Hermione enough time to climb to her feet and summon her lightsaber once again. Hermione gave in and allowed the hatred she felt for Asajj Ventress to boil inside her fueling her rage. She could see Ventress face change as she sensed the shift in the force and realized what she was truly up against now. Hermione Force Dashed forward nearly killing Ventress with a forward thrust but she barely jumped backwards from the attack. Hermione continued forward swinging her lightsaber with deadly power behind it now. Hermione attacked relentlessly beating away at Ventress lightsabers for nearly twenty strikes. Ventress stumbled backwards and Hermione sliced the middle of her lightsaber leaving her with one blade in hand. Asajj face twisted into a look of fear. "What's the matter?" Hermione taunted. "I'm just giving in to the rage as you said!" Ventress attacked but Hermione smacked her lightsaber downward and caught Ventress with a Force Blast. Ventress flew backwards and landed in the fetal position near the edge of the platform. Hermione moved forward on her slowly giving Ventress time to stand to her feet and summon her lightsaber. It didn't matter at this point Ventress was visibly tired and hurt. Hermione swung from the left ducked then sliced directly through Asajj Ventress midsection. Before the two halves could fall to the ground Hermione Force Pushed her body over the edge of the platform sending her down into the lava below. She stood there for a moment; face twisted into an evil and sadistic grimace as she stared down waiting and hoping Ventress would somehow come back for more. Hermione had always been the less violent and more think things through then act person. This feeling she felt inside, this? Rambo-like? feeling that was telling her forget the plan let your anger and rage guide you. Destroy everything in your path with your furious hatred! Hermione shook her head several times and snapped back to reality. She could feel the dark side swelling up inside her consuming her very insides and filling her with hatred. Even though she had only given in for a few minutes she was almost consumed by the lure of the dark side and its power. She began counting down from twenty to one slowly while she inhaled and exhaled deeply trying to calm herself and rest safely in the Force. ---- Darth Vader and Obi-Wan had moved from the platform and had been dueling through the catacombs and hallways in the facility. Their lightsabers had burned lines into the walls and the massive Force attacks they had used against each other left the hallways deformed and dinted inwards. Sweat was pouring off both warrior's faces and necks dripping down to the ground. Vader was attacking with pure rage behind every strike and Obi-Wan could sense it. As they exchanged blow after blow Obi-Wan could sense Anakin's new hatred for Obi-Wan and the Jedi Order. His friend, companion, and brother had been completely consumed by the dark side and there was nothing he could do about it. Yoda knew he could not send anyone but Obi-Wan Kenobi to eliminate the threat of Darth Vader. Obi-Wan knew as well but dreaded the thought and now here he was locked in life or death combat with his old apprentice. Obi-Wan wasn't using his full abilities by choice, he just couldn't bring himself to end this battle by killing Anakin. He was playing excellent and precise defense for most of the duel secretly trying to think of a plan. Darth Vader was neither concerned nor worried with holding back any of his newfound abilities. The moment Obi-Wan walked out of that ship Vader knew he was going to kill him. He had in his mind those Obi-Wan were the reason Padmé was laid out on the landing platform outside. In fact Vader blamed Obi-Wan for everything over the years and now all that bottled up rage and anger was being released. Vader was a Sith Lord now at first he denied it saying it was for the Republic but once the nightmares from Operation: Knightfall went away he accepted his new destiny. He was setting out to be the most powerful person in the universe even more powerful then the Emperor. Once he had learned everything he could from Sidious Vader would slay him and take over as Emperor making Darth Mage his second in command. Vader knew that the Emperor had been playing him like a pawn but he let it happen. He knew the Emperor would succeed in whatever secret agenda he had planned regardless of Vader's aligning with him or not. Vader chose to align himself with the side he felt would win and then make his move for ultimate power. Vader's anger and resent towards Sidious could never be revealed but that to be being released on Obi-Wan. In a way Kenobi was being used as a stress release ball for Darth Vader to toy with. "Come to your senses Anakin!" Obi-Wan shouted. "Stop calling me that!" Vader screamed back. Vader lifted his foot and kicked Obi-Wan in the chest knocking the Jedi Master on his back. Obi-Wan barely blocked Vader's lightsaber and tripped the Sith giving himself time to stand. Obi-Wan used the force to lift and toss Vader across a long table and into the wall crashing down on the floor out of sight. Obi-Wan moved slowly to the right trying to catch a glimpse of Vader but before he could a speaker lifted from the wall and slammed into his left side. Obi-Wan and the speaker flew to the right and crashed through a large window flying out and slamming into a metal walkway hanging above the lava. He looked up and saw Anakin standing in the window staring down at him. Seconds later Vader had sprang down and engaged Obi-Wan in combat again. Obi-Wan was angry now and took the offensive with deadly powerful strikes. Vader stared stepping backwards doing his best to block the forward attack. Obi-Wan wasn't giving him a moments rest. He swung left, right, left, right, up, down, then ducked and caught Vader with a Force Push. Vader sailed backwards and flipped over the guard rail. Obi-Wan ran forward and leapt onto the rail, looked down then jumped after Vader on the walkway below him. Vader was up and defending himself from Obi-Wan's sudden relentless attacking but the more Obi-Wan pressed the angrier Vader got. Obi-Wan brought his lightsaber from the left but Vader blocked it and punched Obi-Wan in the cheek knocking him back. Obi-Wan spun around and countered with a kick to Vader's side then a swift swing with his lightsaber. Vader stumbled and barely blocked, almost beheading himself with his own lightsaber. "Why are you doing this?" Obi-Wan demanded. "You are killing Padmé!" "Liar!" Vader bellowed angrily. "I'll save her! I'll be more powerful then you all! My powers will save her!" "You sound like a madman Anakin! Please don't make me do this." Obi-Wan pleaded. Vader stormed forward and they began fighting again. Vader kicked Obi-Wan backwards again and through a sliding door. Vader pursued in and began swinging wildly at Obi-Wan in a rage but the Jedi Master moved around the room dodging everything. Vader's lighstaber sliced through a control deck melting a line completely through it. A loud alarm began to blurt out from the speakers around the facility but Vader and Kenobi ignored it and kept fighting. Their battle lead them through another sliding door and back out onto a metal walkway. Obi-Wan had his back to the lava and Darth Vader came forward trying to slice him through. Kenobi jumped backwards and landed on a small floating platform that was floating over the lava while Vader watched him float away. A small droid fluttered through the sky behind the platform. Vader grinned and jumped onto the top of the droid forcing its small body into the lava melting its bottom parts. The small droid struggled to get into the air and began floating faster towards the platform. "You cannot win Obi-Wan," Vader teased. "I will show you the true power of the dark side." Vader flipped high over Obi-Wan's head and landed behind him on the edge of the barely stable platform immediately attacking. They stood in place and exchanged numerous blows throwing the platform to and fro off balance above the lava. Vader tried to cut Obi-Wan's ankle but the Jedi Master lifted his leg for a moment spun to the left and tried to slash Vader. Darth Vader blocked and attacked then blocked again. Nothing could stop the fight that was going on but death, not even the fact that they were hanging only two feet from molten lava on a raggedy floating platform. Vader blocked again and slid sideways to the left as Obi-Wan slid to the right. Obi-Wan tried to slice Vader's leg but Vader blocked, jumped straight into the air and landed right back in his same spot. The platform nearly flipped over but Obi-Wan used the force to keep it stable while Vader floated through the air. When Vader landed the platform careened and turned a hard right floating directly towards the edge of the lava river. Obi-Wan Force Jumped off the platform and landed on the safety of solid ground. Vader stood angrily on the platform shifting his legs and trying to figure out what he could do. "It's over Anakin. I have the high ground." Obi-Wan made his lightsaber disappear. "You underestimate my power." Darth Vader grumbled. "Don't do it." Vader jumped into the air flipping towards Obi-Wan. Kenobi drew his lightsaber and easily sliced in a circular motion around Vader's spinning body. Both of Vader's legs and his good arm fell from his body and hit the ground rolling off in different directions. Vader's body hit the ground hard. "I hate you! I hate you!" he screamed out over and over in-between his cries of agony. "You were the chosen one Anakin!" Obi-Wan cried out with pain in his voice. "You were supposed to bring balance to the order not destroy it!" "I HATE YOU!" Obi-Wan summoned Darth Vader's lightsaber and turned to walk away. Vader tried to use his mechanical hand to claw his way up the hill and attack Kenobi but instead he began to slide down towards the lava. A spark hit his clothing and in moments Vader's entire body was covered in bright red flames. His screams of agony filled the area so Obi-Wan looked back, shook his head sadly and walked away leaving Anakin Skywalker to his fate. ---- Waves of lava rushed past melting everything in the area. Portions of the factory behind the landing platform were completely gone dissolved by the lava. Hermione came walking down from the ships hatch and ran forward jumping into Harries arms. "Thank goodness," she cried out. "I thought you were dead." "No my love I'm fine." Harry replied, taking her in his arms. "What about Ron?" Hermione questioned when she finally pulled herself from Harries chest. Harry stared at her for a moment. "How's Padmé?" he changed the subject not wanting to admit he had been forced to kill Ronald Weasly. "I just ordered the medical droid and C3PO to take her inside and examine her." Hermione told him. "What about Master Kenobi?" Harry then asked. "Has he returned." Hermione shook her head sadly and looked away. "Don't worry young Jedi," Obi-Wan's voice called from nowhere. "I am fine." Obi-Wan ran up behind Harry and Hermione then placed a calming hand on both their shoulders. "Where is Mrs. Padmé?" "Inside the ship receiving medical attention," Hermione told him. "Good we must go. This area is not safe anymore." Obi-wan said back. The three entered the hatch and after a few moments the ship lifted from the landing platform and flew off into the skies. ---- Three clone troopers walked slowly through the ashy soft ground on Mustafar one looked to the left. "Down there!" the clone trooper exclaimed. "Alert the Emperor." Darth Vader's remains lay steaming and smoking in the ground a few feet away from the clone troopers. One of the clone troopers approached the body and bent down to check for a pulse. Darth Sidious walked up behind the other two clones. "He's still alive sir!" "Get him and take him to the ship immediately!" Emperor Sidious instructed the clones. ---- Padmé Amidala was lying with her legs in stirrups behind a huge display window. Jedi Masters Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi were watching through the window along with Harry, Hermione, and Bail Organa. The medical droid inside moved around the room darting from table to table gathering supplies and other medicines. Padmé let out a horrible shriek and grabbed the side of the table. The droid reached between her legs and moments later was holding a small baby in its metallic hands. The droid floated quietly next to Padmé. "It's a boy," the droid told her. Padmé cracked a small grin and stared at her beautiful baby boy. "Luke," she whispered then screamed again. The droid handed Luke off to another droid and flew back between Padmé legs. Padmé screamed again and gripped the side of the table crying out in agony. Minutes passed and the droid was holding another baby in his hands. "It's a girl," the droid said. Padmé broke into tears of joy. "Leia," her voice was barely audible. Obi-Wan and the others turned their backs to the window. "To powerful the Emperor was. Defeat him I cannot." Yoda said to Obi-Wan. "Anakin and Ron have been stopped," Obi-Wan informed the Grand master. "What are we going to do?" The door opened and the medical droid floated out. "We don't know what's wrong with her." The droid began. "We've tried everything possible but we're losing her. It seems she's just given up on life." Everyone rushed to the window. Padmé was lying on the bed staring straight up into the ceiling with rivers of tears leaking from her eyes. She inhaled a deep breath closed her eyes and then exhaled her last breath. "We've lost her." The droid informed everyone outside the room then closed the curtain over the display window. "Hide her children we must." Yoda said. "Harry and I will take Leia," Hermione said taking Harries hand in her own. "I will take the boy to his relatives," Obi-Wan's voice was filled with pain. "Into hiding we must all go." Yoda instructed. "The future these children are. Protect them we must." ---- Vader opened his eyes in time to see a black mask being lowered over his face. He couldn't move and was barely able to breathe so there was nothing he could do but watch as the mask came closer and closer until it was completely shut around him. Once the mask sealed his breathing got easier and all the pain in his body disappeared. The table he was strapped to begin to lift into an upright position The Emperor was standing next to him. "Lord Vader," Sidious began. "Can you hear me?" The room was silent except for Vader's loud breathing. "Yes master." Vader replied. "Lord Vader," Sidious continued. "Darth Mage has been killed." Vader turned his head and stared at Sidious. "Where is Padmé? Is she safe? Is she alright?" "It seems in your anger you killed her." Sidious told him. "I killed her? I couldn't have! She was alive! I felt it!" the room began to rumble and rattle as Vader in his new full body suit began to struggle with his arm and leg restraints. Machinery around the room began to crush and break, bottles and vials smashed sending glass all over the room. Vader ripped his right arm from the restraint and crushed all the droids in the room with the Force. He freed his legs and left arm then wobbly stepped onto the ground. The room around the continued to rumble and shake as Vader cried out in agony of losing the one he loved. The entire reason he had turned to the dark side was now dead and gone by his own hand. "NOOOO!!!!" The walls in the room exploded outwards from the immense Force power Vader was releasing from his body. Vader's roar was heard throughout the entire medical facility and almost carried into space. Darth Sidious stood in the shadows grinning broadly. Category:Fan Fiction